


All About Getting Lucky

by lilyseyes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 00:29:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyseyes/pseuds/lilyseyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus didn't know what to think when he woke up with a very naked Harry Potter in his bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All About Getting Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to sevfan for the beta - Get Lucky Fest 2012

* * *

It was the most delicious dream Severus had enjoyed in quite a while, his legs entwined with a set of slender, warm limbs, a hair-roughened thigh pressed against his hard cock, and a hard chest pressed against his. Wrapping his arms around his dream lover, Severus dipped his head, and with the unerring aim of a dream, found his lover's lips. Brushing across them, Severus traced his tongue along the seam, diving into the warmth that opened for him. Something sweet lured him in, something spicy adding to the excitement, and Severus' mind conjured up the image of dark, tousled hair and incredibly expressive eyes. 

His body reacted to the images and the feel of the man in his arms, his cock throbbing. Severus devoured the mouth under his, groaning as hands traced down his body to cup his arse. Aligning their hard cocks, pre-come lubricating their slide, Severus threw a leg over the lean hips and rocked his hips. His slow, lazy strokes sped up of their own volition as pressure built and his orgasm swept through him in a breathtaking rush.

"Oh, fuck, Snape!"

The voice was jarring in a dream that had consisted of throaty moans and breathless groans and Severus froze. The warm body pressed closer, a hand stroking down his flank as if to calm him and then the tingle of familiar magic casting a cleansing spell. Severus' eyes flew open, taking in the face that starred in the majority of his favorite fantasies, flushed with pleasure and nestled against his shoulder. 

"Potter!" Severus barked, making a half-hearted attempt to pull away, but Potter clung, hard. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Getting lucky," Potter said sleepily, a brilliant smile splitting his face.

"What are you…how did you get in here?" Severus asked suspiciously, fighting the urge to spring up and hex the idiot for taking him for a fool, but something held him back.

Potter raised himself slowing onto one arm and nudged Severus over, moving to straddle his thighs. "I was out with my friends, celebrating St. Patrick's Day at an out of the way little pub off Diagon Alley. And as I don't have much of a head for drink, I was just having a pint, watching as my friends all paired off for more _interesting_ activities." Potter's grin faltered as his cheeks grew red. "I guess I was a bit obvious in my _aloneness_ and …well, the barkeep then tells me he has a drink that would change my luck."

Severus snorted. Could Potter feel, as he did, that surviving the defeat of the Dark Lord had used up his entire lifetime allotment of luck? "I fail to see how luck could bring you to occupy my bed in the middle of the night, not to mention allow you through the protective fields I set around my home." 

Ignoring his outburst, Potter leaned down, holding Severus' gaze as his tongue traced along his chest, pausing to suckle a nipple, before sitting up again. Severus just managed to stifle the groan as jolts of arousal made his cock twitch. Glaring at Potter, Severus tightened his grip slightly on the splayed thighs, his thumb moving restlessly.

"I told him that it was impossible, that the object of my affections hated me and I had no hope of ever changing his mind." Ignoring his interruption, Potter continued, albeit less jovial and more intense. "He told me he could make me a special drink that would give me tremendous luck, called the Lucky Felix."

"The Felix Felicis Potion?" It sounded impossible to Severus that a back alley pub would be making drinks with a potion that took a Master months to brew. "You paid how much for this drink?" 

Potter nodded, leaning close as if to make sure that his myopic eyes could see Severus' reaction. "A hundred Galleons and before you yell, yes I know it was stupid, but it was the only chance I might ever have to get lucky…"

Severus grabbed Potter's shoulders, intending to shake some sense in him, but stopped when he saw the stricken look on Potter's face. "Of all the idiotic…" Potter's phrasing suddenly hit Severus. "What do you mean you drank it to get lucky?"

Laughing softly, Potter smiled as Severus read the desire, and something else, in the depths of his eyes. "If it gave me a few hours with the man I've desired since I was sixteen, then it was well worth the price. And as you haven't responded to my owl post or Patronus messages since your exoneration, I didn't really have anything to lose, did I?" 

Severus could only stare at him, his heart pounding and his body quickening. He'd refused any contact with Harry Potter since his recuperation where the idiot had slept in a chair next to his hospital bed because he couldn't be around Potter and not physically ache with want. He didn't need to use Legilimency to see the truth. Potter had always worn his emotions on his sleeve.

"What do you want of me, Potter?" Severus snapped, ignoring the huskiness in his own voice.

"I want you to fuck me, hard and deep," Potter whispered against Severus' lips. "But first, I want to taste you, all of you, and feel your hands on me while you say filthy things in that sexy voice of yours. If we have any time left, maybe I can have a go at you."

"Not bloody likely!" Wrapping his arms around Potter, Severus reversed their positions, settling on top of him. Potter groaned and bucked his hips, grinding his renewed erection against Severus. "And what happens after your lucky potion wears off, Potter? Blame this sudden lust on a drunken binge and claim this night of debauchery is one that was best forgotten?"

"Oh, Merlin, no!" Potter freed his hands, reaching down to cup Severus' arse and traced his fingers down between the cheeks, ghosting over his anus. "I want to remember every moment of tonight, especially if it's the only one I every get."

The sincerity in Pot… _Harry's_ voice sent a shiver of sensation through his body that had nothing to do with the press of skin against skin. "Tell me that when we're done," Severus said in a husky voice. "After I've fucked you into the mattress."

Casting the non-verbal cleansing and preparation spells that he'd learned during his own Hogwarts day, Severus kissed Harry hungrily, before moving down the lean chest, licking and sucking. By the time Severus had reached Harry's cock, Harry was writhing on the bed, legs splayed open in invitation. Severus' own arousal was at a fever pitch, his prick harder than he could ever remember it being. Summoning the vial of oil from the bathroom, Severus gingerly coated himself, before sliding two fingers into Harry's tight heat. 

"Just fuck me!" Harry cried, pulling his knees to his chest, exposing himself to Severus. 

Pushing slowly through the guardian muscles, Severus fought to keep himself under control as he paused, pulling back to thrust deeper, until he was fully sheathed. Bracing his arms on either side of Harry's head, Severus felt dazed as he looked down to see his feelings reflected there. Harry groaned and clenched around him, and Severus was lost. Grabbing the back of Harry's thighs, Severus doubled him almost in half and pounded into him. With a guttural cry, Harry reached down and fisted his cock, his muscles clenching hard as Harry spurted between them and Severus buried himself deep as his climax exploded through him.

Severus managed to slowly pull out and straighten Harry's legs before collapsing to the side. The tingle of a Cleansing Charm danced over his skin as he drew Harry against his chest, a maelstrom of emotion swirling inside him. If this was a one-off, Severus wasn't sure he'd survive the crush of disappointment. He could only hope that he'd been blessed with just a little more luck, that he hadn't used it all up during the war.

"Sev'rus," Harry breathed into his neck. "That was brilliant."

"And what do you plan to do now, Harry?" Severus asked quietly, his own breathing ragged. 

"Cling to you and hope that I can stretch this luck out for a few decades." 

Severus stilled. "You still want to stay?" 

Laughing softly, Harry brushed his lips over Severus' damp skin. "You're the one who's not under the influence of anything. What do you want to do?"

There was no question as to what Severus wanted, but he wasn't ready to admit to that. "I still don't understand why you resorted to a possibly illicit potion. What happened to the Potter Dumb Luck?"

Harry snorted. "It never did work with you! You've always pushed me away, said I was a mediocre wizard with nothing special going for me. So I decided I needed something to give me an edge, let you think it was all about getting lucky, if you chose to reject me."

Severus could feel the power of Harry's magic surrounding him, embracing him, and allowed his lips to curve upwards. "Perhaps I have underestimated your abilities," he said, settling on his back. "I suppose we could see where _this_ might take us. However, you are mistaken if you believe that any liaison between us would be without conflict." 

"When has my life ever been easy?" Harry yawned. "I've learned that if it's not worth fighting for, it's not worth having. I just needed a bit of luck to help me open that door." 

"Indeed," Severus tugged the duvet up around them, listening as Harry's breath slowed and became even, his grip on Severus never slacking, as if afraid to let go. Severus closed his eyes, cheek resting against Harry's head, wondering if _luck_ was actually the applicable _L_ word in their situation. 

"Perhaps, this time, both our lucks will hold."

* * *


End file.
